A Little Bit Longer
by Poor.Unfortunate.Soul.13
Summary: Sixteen year old Destiny moved to California from England where she's lived all of her life. When she starts school and see's a cute boy, what will happen from there? Will they end up as friends? Will she make stupid choices like normal teens? Read it.
1. New home

Another new story. I really felt like writing something new because I have writer's block with my other stories and I had the urge to write so here it is.. Another new story. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

Thunder crached, lightning struck, and rain poured as sixteen year old Destiny slept in her queen size bed upstairs.

"Destiny! Wake up!" Her mom tried not to scream. Destiny rolled over, opening her eyes.

"What?" She mumbled, still half asleep.

"Someone is trying to break in. We've got to get out of here." Her mom tried to stay calm, but panic was in her voice. Destiny rolled out of bed and ran into her walk in closet to find a pair of shoes and a coat. She didn't even bother to change out of her pajama's, there was no time. She slipped on her converse and grabbed a pullover hoodie and ran back into her room where her mom was still standing. If they had a phone, they wouldn't have to worry, but they didn't. They ran downstairs, only briefly looking around the corner towards the front door. They had french doors in the front, two men stood outside with a hammer, trying to break the glass, which was luckily very strong. Destiny noticed it starting to crack and panicked.

"Mom, we have to hurry. The glass is starting to break." They ran down the hall to the door that led to the garage and got into the car. As soon as the garage door was opened enough they backed out quickly, rushing past the front doors where the two men stood, dumbfounded. They drove to the police station where Destiny's mom explained what was happening back at her house. She was afraid to go home, and no cops blamed her.

The worst part was that they had just moved there. At the age of sixteen Destiny had left England where she had lived her whole life and moved to California. Her dad was offered a new job there and jumped at the opportunity, it didn't matter that she was leaving the friends that she had since she was in pre-school and had never even been in America.

"What are we gonna do, mom?" Destiny asked.

"We are going to follow the police to our house and they are going to make sure it's safe to go in and stay on watch tonight to make sure those men don't come back." Her mom explained.

"Alright." Destiny replied. They got into the car and did as planned. The two men were no where to be found in or around the house and the glass was luckily unbroken. However, it was majorly cracked, they'd have to get new glass put in. They went up to their rooms, feeling safe with police men surrounding the house in hidden cars and sitting inside watching all entrances.

The next day when Destiny woke up, it was early after noon. Men were already putting in new glass.

"I called your dad. He's coming home from his business trip early." Destiny's mom explained once she entered the kitchen to find some food. She nodded, showing that she heard her and settled for some poptarts. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Alright, knowing the cops were down here, but I was still a little freaked out." Destiny explained.

"Yeah. I know how that felt." Her mom yawned. Destiny put her poptarts on a plate, poured a glass or orange juice, and sat at the breakfast nook. Even though she had just woken up, she was still very pretty. She had strait blonde hair that hung down just below her chest, gorgeous blue and green eyes, a cute face with a few small freckles, and she was average height and built. She chose to wear eyeliner every day even though she clearly didn't need it, but she thought she did. After she finished eating she went up to her room to get dressed. The next day would be a Monday and she was supposed to be starting school. The only good part was that they were less than a month into the year, so it wouldn't be too hard to catch up. The bad part was that she was going to be a junior and she had absolutely no friends.

The day passed slowly, just as she had hoped. She didn't want to start school, she didn't even want to live here. More than anything, she just wanted to go back to England and be with her friends.

"I'm going for a run." Destiny said once she was back down stairs. Her blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail, leaving her bangs hand out just over her eyes. She didn't like bangs strait across like some people, she let them form around her face, so they glot longer as they got closer to the side. She had on black velvert sweat pants and a matching zip up hoodie along with white and black etnie skate shoes.

"Alright. Be careful." Her mom said and she left. They lived in a type of park, but not with motorhomes. There was beautiful houses everywhere and a huge rec room in the center with a pool, a hot tub, and a lot more. You could sign up for different classes there like yoga and others. Destiny wasn't familar with any place outside of the park yet, so she ran around it, turning down different street corners, running past different houses, stopping every so often to catch her breath, and then running more. About an hour had passed before she finlly walked home. Her house was one of the bigger ones. It had a black iron gate closing in the house and drive way and she wondered how the men had gotten in. Maybe it wasn't closed all the way or locked. Her yard was big and luscious green. There was a stone path leading through a garden of bushes, pretty flowers, and little tree's, going into the back yard. The bigger houses had a swimming pool in the back yard. They had also bought a hot tub for the big back deck. She went up to the front door and went inside.

"Did you have a nice run?" Her mom asked. She nodded, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. She spent the rest of the day in her room listening to music and doing who know's what else. She had french doors in her room that led to a balcony that she loved to go out on, especially to paint or draw.

Sure enough, that was what she decided to do. It was cloudy out, but there was no rain, so she went out on her balcony to draw and paint. She painted the sky in the mix of blue's and grey's. When she was finished she hung it up to dry and went down stairs to eat dinner. Her dad was supposed to be home some time that night. All through dinner she could barely touch her food, there was a pain in her stomach, probably from not wanting to go to school the next day. But she knew she had to start some time.


	2. First Day

The next chapter! Yay!! I'm excited about where this story will be going. I hope you're excited to read it. Let me know what you think, please?

* * *

The next morning Destiny woke up early for school. She wasn't excited in any way. After taking a shower and blow drying her hair, she carefully picked out her outfit which consisted of white skinny jeans and a green three quarter sleeve baby doll top that had a hood and tied in the front. She was wearing green converse and left her hair down. After eating breakfast she grabbed a white zip up hoodie, the inside of the hood was green and it had green polka dots all over it. She picked up her black book Mudd book bag and headed to the front of the house. Her mom was waiting in the car.

"Are you ready for your first day?" Her mom asked.

"No." She replied, dully.

"Oh come on. It won't be too bad. I'm sure you'll make new friends right away."

"I want my old friends." Destiny said back, getting upset.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but your dad's job is much better here."

"I don't care. I had friends there. I was familiar with the area. We've only been here a week and already someone has tried to break into our house! Welcome to America!" She was almost yelling. Her mom just sighed and pulled into the school parking lot. The school itself was huge. There were different buildings for the different subjects, a huge library, a theater, a cafeteria, and different hallways for the different grades where the full length lockers were kept. Her old school was much smaller, and she liked that. It wasn't hard to find your way around. Here there was a different building for each subect which meant moving around a lot, and not to mention they were two, sometimes three stories high.

"This should be fun." Destiny said, sarcastically, examining the school before getting out of the car.

"I'll be back here at 3:45. Try to have a good day and make new friends, okay?" Her mom said with a smile as she got out of the car. She nodded and slowly walked up to the front of the school which was up a flight of stairs. There was a huge courtyard in the front where what looked like most of the school was standing in different groups. Destiny pulled out her schedule.

_1st Period (8:15-9:00): Creative Writing - Ms. Baker - Room 2E_

_2nd Period (9:10-9:55): Pre-Calculus - Mr. Parker - Room 7M_

_3rd Period (10:05-10:50): Latin 3 - Requiro (Miss) Ross - Room 3L_

_4th Period (11:00-11:45): History 3 - Mr. Johnson - Room 6H_

_Lunch (11:45-1:00)_

_5th Period (1:10-1:55): Chemistry - Mr. Peters - Room 4S_

_6th Period (2:05-2:50): Art - Mr. Ramone - Room 1A_

_7th Period (3:00-3:45): Poetry - Mrs. Hanson - Room 7E_

The letters after the numbers symboled what building they were in. The 'E' stood for 'English' , the 'M' stood for 'Math', the 'L' for 'Language', the 'H' for 'History', the 'S' for 'Science', and the 'A' for 'Art'. Her locker was in the Junior hall and there was a map of the school grounds with her schedule so she'd know where everything was. Trying to avoid as many people as possible, she found the Junior Hall and then located her locker. The boy who's locker was next to hers was really cute. He gave her a gentle smile as he finished putting his books in his back pack and left. He had shaggy black hair and deep blue eyes. He dressed a little 'punk' but she couldn't get his image out of her head. The first bell rang at 8:05, signaling the ten minutes they had to get to their first period class. Destiny put all of her books in her locker except the one she needed first period and began to search for her class.

As Destiny made her way into her first period Creative Writing class, the boy from the locker was already seated. He gave her another quick smile as she went up to the teacher.

"Ohh, you must be Destiny Simmons." The teacher said with a smile. "I'm Ms. Baker." Destiny slightly smiled and nodded. "Why don't you take a seat behind Mr. Blake over there." She pointed to t he boy from the locker. Destiny nodded and made her way to the seat behind him. There was still about a minute and a half before the bell was to ring. Blake turned around.

"Hi. I'm Blake. You must be new here?" He asked.

"I'm Destiny. What gave me away?" Destiny asked with a shy smile. Blake laughed.

"I dunno. I've just never seen you around before and I figured with as pretty as you are, I would have. And that's a pretty cute accent you have there." Destiny blushed.

"Oh. Uh, thanks." She replied. The bell rang and Blake quickly turned back around. The last few students took their seats around the room and stopped talking. Ms. Baker walked to the front of the room and began to talk.

"We have a new student in here, so I want everyone to be polite. Destiny, would you mind standing up and saying a few things about yourself?" She asked. Destiny's face turned red and her body shook.

"Uhm, yeah." She said while standing up. Her voice was shaky, too. "I'm Destiny. I moved here from England where I've lived all of my life. It's a big change but I'm getting used to it, or trying to. I love music and I'm really into art and running." She shyly smiled and sat back down. The teacher let the students ask her questions if she wanted, it was a lot different from her other school.

"Why'd you move to America?" A boy named David asked.

"My dad got a job offer that he couldn't refuse I guess." Destiny nodded. Other kids asked about her favorite music and what type of art she was into and things about England. Ten minutes later Ms. Baker had class really begin as she handed out an assignment. She was to write a five page short story about anything by the following Monday. Once the bell rang for class to be over, she put her book, notebook, papers, and pencil in her bag and stood up. Blake was standing outside of the door.

"I thought you might want help finding your next class. I know I had trouble when I was new here." He smiled.

"You were new?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah. About half way through my Freshman year my mom and dad divorced and my dad brought me here. Some people here are nice, but others are mean and don't care about people at all, especially if you're a Freshman." Blake explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry about your parents." Destiny replied.

"It's cool. So what's your second period class?" He asked.

"Pre-Calculus." She answered.

"With who?"

"Uhm.." She pulled out her schedule. "Mr. Parker."

"Alright." He smiled. Follow me. He made he way around the outside hallways and into the M Building. They went up to the third floor and into a class room. "Here it is."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Aren't you going to be late for your next class though?"

"Nope." He laughed and took a seat. "I'm already there."

"Oh." She smiled. Mr. Parker excitedly greeted her and told her to take a seat. This time it was next to Blake. Once the bell rang class started immediately. She didn't have to introduce herself like she did in her first period and she was happy about that. The other good thing about this class was she had already learned quite a bit of it in England. The class went well, except for the homework assignment. Hopefully it wouldn't take her too long. After class, Blake offered to walk her again.

"What's next on the schedule?" He asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Destiny asked with a smile.

"Because I know what it feels like to be the new kid. To not know anyone. And because you look like you're a pretty nice girl." He smiled back.

"I see. Latin 3." She answered his question.

"With Miss Summers?" He asked. She nodded. "Are you following me?" He joked.

"What?" She asked, a little confused.

"We have that together, too." He smiled.

"Oh. Well then, I guess I am." She smiled back sarcastically. They ended up having fourth period together too and he invited her to sit with him and his friends at lunch. He introduced them all she felt like things might work out at this school. The only weird part was by the end of the day, she had had every single class with Blake. That was extremely uncommon to have every class with someone. But it happened between them. She got the feeling they might end up being okay friends.

"How was your first day?" Destiny's mom asked when Destiny got in the car after school.

"It was actually okay." She smiled.

"Oh. Did you make any friends?" She asked.

"I might have. There's this boy named Blake. His locker is right next to mine and somehow we have every class together. He showed me to all my classes except for first period and invited me to sit with him and his friends at lunch. He's really nice." Destiny explained.

"That's good. I'm glad you're finally starting to settle in here." Her mom said with a smile. That was the end of her first day at school.


	3. Online

Okay, so, I'm pretty sure I know **exactly **where this is going now.. I only had a rough idea before. But I got his idea last night and I'm pretty sure I'm going to stick with it. However, you will not see it until later in the story, being as how this is **only** chapter three. So I'll stop boring you now, please read and review.. Even if you don't like it. Tell me what you think, give me suggestions, and let me know your theories. I want to hear **your** opinion.

* * *

Destiny's dad had not made it home the night before. There was a delay to his flight. They were told he may not make it home until Tuesday or even Wednesday. Once she was home from school, she went up to her room to start on her homework. She had pre-calculus, Latin, history, poetry, and the creative writing assignment. However, poetry and creative writing were lower on her list, since they were due later. She had to write a sonnet for poetry by Thursday, but everything else was due the next day.

"Destiny! Dinner's done!" Her mom called from the bottom of the stairs. Destiny put her pencil down and went downstairs to the dining room. While they were eating, Destiny heard something outside the front door. Worried about people trying to break in again, she looked to her mom.

"Did you hear that?" She asked. Her mom nodded and they stood up, walking towards the front door. Before they got there, the door opened and a tall man stood there. He was holding a suitcase in each hand, which he dropped immediately.

"Daddy!" Destiny screamed, running to her dad and giving him a hug. They were extremely close. He smiled while hugging her, lifting her slightly off the ground. When he let go, she stepped back so her mom could give him a hug. After all the hugging they sat back down for dinner, her mom getting her dad a plate of food. After dinner, they all sat around the family room catching up. The difference between the family room and the living room was in the living room there was a tv, and in the family room there was a fire place and a lot more seating. When Destiny realized it was getting late, she gave her dad a hug and told her parents good night before going upstairs to finish her homework and go to sleep.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_ Destiny's alarm went off, telling her it was time to get ready for school. She rolled out of bed, wiping her eyes. A small amount of light came through her french doors. The sky was clouded over in a mass of grey and black, signaling rain in the near future. She brushed her hair, did her make up, and got dressed. She picked out very purple skinny jeans, a white and purple striped long sleeve shirt and put a turquoise with white polkda dots short sleeve over it. She tied the outfit off with turquoise converse and a purple ribbon tied into a bow on one side of her hair. On top of her usual black thin layer of black eyeliner that went around her entire eye, she had a little purple eyeshadow on the top. When she was happy with her outfit, she went downstairs to get some breakfast. Her dad was already sitting at the breakfast nook reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Morning." He said with a smile when she sat down across from him.

"Morning." She replied. Her mom walked in carrying two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. There was already a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice in front of Destiny's spot. "Looks delicious." She said to her mom with a smile.

"Thank you." She replied and went back for her own plate. Her dad put the paper down and began to eat.

"Did you get all of your homework done?" He asked, making small talk.

"Yup. And I even started my creative writing and poetry assignments which aren't due until Thursday and next Monday." Destiny answered with a proud smile.

"Good." Her dad replied as her mom entered the room. He moved over a little and she sat down beside him. At 7:45 Destiny's dad offered to drop her off at school on his way to work. She gladly accepted and grabbed her bag. It took ten minutes to get to the school from where she lived, so she was there just before 8:00.

"Have a good day." Her dad said as she was getting out of his truck.

"I'll try." She replied.

"Alright. Your mom will pick you up at the same time as yesterday." Her dad explained. She nodded and closed the door as he drove off. She made her way up the stairs, once again going strait to her locker. Blake was at his locker again.

"Hey." He said, offering her a smile.

"Hey." She smiled back. He finished at his locker and closed it, but still stood there, waiting for her. She looked up, noticing.

"Thought I'd wait for you and we could walk to first period together and stuff." He said, as if reading her mind.

"Thanks." She smiled, closing her locker. They walked slowly, still having a few minutes to spare before the first bell would even ring.

"So what's England like?" Blake asked as they were still slowly walking.

"It's nice. But it's never really sunny. I learned to love the rain. But other than that, I loved it there. Most of the people were so nice and I lived in the coolest neighborhood. The mall was actually a 15 minute walk from my house. My friends and I would go there just to hang out a lot. And my school was all one building that was two stories. I liked it there." Destiny finished with a smile, remembering the good times.

"Sounds like it was a good place to live." Blake replied with a smile. "I actually lived there until I was four."

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah. You wouldn't be able to tell. I lost my accent from living here so long. It still comes out in some words sometimes, but not often. I remember it to be a nice place, but I wasn't there long enough to really know." He explained.

"That's cool though. I had no idea you were from there." The bell rang. That's when they realized that once they had left Junior Hall they had walked the complete opposite way of their class. They laughed at their mistake and turned around. "I hope we're not late." She confessed.

"We won't be." Blake replied. "Besides.. If we are, I'll just tell Ms. Baker I was almost to class when I saw you wandering around, obviously lost. You were too far to yell your name so I had to run to get you. Okay?" He joked.

"Sounds good." She smiled. They didn't have to lie, they made it just in time. The day went well. She sat by Blake in all of her classes. If she wasn't assigned to sit by him, it was in a class where you were allowed to choose your spot, which she had chosen next to him. At the end of the day, she felt pretty good about that school, and even that town. Her mom picked her up and took her home, she went strait to doing homework again. When her dad came home from work at 6:00, he was carrying a small box.

"Destiny!" He called from the bottom of the stairs. "Will you come down here?" She ran down immediately and noticed the box. It was smaller than a show box, but larger than a jewelry box. Curious, she gave him a questioning look. "Your mom and I decided since you were adapting so well now and working hard, we'd get you this gift." He said with a smile, handing her the box. She carefully opened it to reveal it's contents. Inside was a small slider picture cell phone with internet access, unlimited texting, and free minutes to anywhere after 7 P.M and on weekends.

"Thank you!!" She smiled, giving her dad and mom a hug.

"It's already activated so you can have fun with it. You can even call your friends, after 7:00 of course." Her mom smiled. She had had a cell phone in England, but it broke while they were packing. And there really was no sense in getting a new one if she was moving. She didn't have to wait til 7 to talk to her friends, they all had cell phones with unlimited texting too. She ran up to her room and began to text every one of them, letting them know about her new phone. By Wednesday evening they were supposed to have a house phone and internet access, but for now, her cell phone would do. There were some things she couldn't get to online because the screen was so small, that was one reason she couldn't wait for the house to have internet, but she used her phone anyway. She immediately added herself to the school directory and picked out a pen name. There was a chat room on there that any student could log into. However, for safety, you had to have the password to the site, which was written on one of her school papers that she got with her schedule. After finding the password, she began to register. She wanted something simple for her pen name, but also something that didn't give away who she was. After contemplating it for over fifteen minutes, she finally decided on 'Just Me.' After signing up, she logged into the chat room, curious to see if anyone was on that she knew. She didn't recognize any names, but an instant message popped up from a person who's pen name was 'Random And Impulsive.'

**Random And Impulsive:** _Nice name._

**Just Me:**_ Thanks. I couldn't figure one out so I finally picked something random._

**Random And Impulsive:** _Same thing happened with me._

**Just Me:**_ Fun stuff._

**Random And Impulsive:** _I agree._

**Just Me:** _What's your name?_

**Random And Impulsive:**_ What's yours?_

**Just Me:**_ Oh, you want to play that game?_

**Random And Impulsive:** _Yeah._

**Just Me:**_ Haha, okay. Well then. I guess we won't know then._

**Random And Impulsive:**_ I guess not._

**Just Me: **_What grade are you in?_

**Random And Impulsive: **_I'm a Junior. You?_

**Just Me: **_Me too. I better go. Homework and stuff._

**Random And Impulsive: **_Have fun._

Destiny signed off, wondering who that boy was. She knew it was a boy because there was a place to view their page and there's information. However, that info did not consist of his name. You could choose to fill out what you wanted, and just like her, he had left his name blank. She went to bed that night, wondering who it was that was online.

At school the next morning, she was really tired and walking around in a dazed state. At her locker she had completely run into Blake.

"Oh. Sorry." She said, feeling bad.

"It's okay." He replied, smiling.

"I didn't see you." She added, like he was mad at her and she was trying to make up an excuse.

"No biggy. I'm pretty invisible I guess." He said, pretending to pout.

"No you're not." She smiled.

"Man, you look tired." He pointed out.

"I am. I got no sleep last night."

"Oh. Sorry. How come?"

"Uhm. Homework and stuff, ya know? And I got this new phone that goes online and does all this cool stuff so I wasted a lot of time playing with it." She somewhat lied.

"That's always fun." He smiled. They made their way to first period as the bell rang.


	4. Friends

Yay, chapter four! I'm writing about a chapter a day, so I'll be updating pretty often, I think. Except on Sunday's I can't get on because I have to go to the library to get on right now and they are closed on Sunday's. So I'll try updating every day other than that. However, school is starting again fairly soon (YUCK) so I probably won't be on every day and updating. I might not even be able to write as much... Hard classes as a Junior.. Life could get hectic. But I'll continue to try to up date as quickly as possible. I hope you're enjoying it. :)

* * *

Every day after school throughout the rest of the week, Destiny multi tasked between homework and chatting online with the unknown user. Her classes weren't too hard and she was doing good on her assignments. Come Friday, she couldn't wait for the weekend so she could just sit back and do nothing, except a little bit of homework. During first period, Blake kept turning around and talking to Destiny every chance he got.

"Blake. You're going to get us in trouble. Stop talking and do your work." Destiny giggled. Blake smiled.

"Relax. She won't notice." He drew a smiley face on her paper facing him, so it was upside down to her. She smiled and rolled her eyes. The rest of the day passed by slowly, mostly because she was anxious for it to be the weekend. During art, he was acting almost the same way. He kept leaning over and drawing little things on her paper while they were taking notes about famous artists. It kept her smiling though. She only had one more period to get through before the end of the day. Before walking into poetry, Blake stopped her.

"You get picked up after school, right?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She answered, wondering where this was going.

"Well I was wondering if maybe I could take you home instead. We could go hang out for a while first or something. I'm a good driver, I promise." He gave her a cheesy grin.

"Really?" She asked, shocked he'd want to hang out with her outside of school.

"Yeah. I just wanted to ask now in case you needed to call and tell whoever to not pick you up." He answered.

"Okay." She smiled, pulling out her phone. She quickly dialed her mom's number, not wanting to be late for class. Since the beginning of the week, both of her parents had gotten cell phones, too, they had a house phone, and there was internet at the house. So she could now use her computer to get online. It rang twice and her mom picked up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey mom. Um, my friend Blake wants to hang out after school. He said he'd give me a ride home. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just don't be out too late." Her mom replied.

"Ok. Bye." She hung up and they walked into class smiling. After school, he showed her to his car. It was nice, a little blue Honda.

"Nice car." She said, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Thanks." He said, putting it in drive and pulling out of the parking lot. "So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I have no idea. I've honestly barely left my park." She answered. "I don't know what's here."

"Well. Let's see. We have a movie theater. We have a mall. We have a ton of little restaurants and coffee shops. Um. There's a bunch of stuff." He said, obviously unable to think of anything else.

"What do you like to do?" She asked.

"Oh. Me? Well. I like to go for long walks on the beach. Play guitar. Take pictures. Paint. Skate. You know, cool stuff." He joked, not answering the way she meant.

"I meant around here." She smiled.

"Ohhh. Well. I don't really know. I spend a lot of time at home." He explained. "But we have a little cafe near here. It's a cool place. They serve food and drinks and they have good music playing and stuff. It's the hot spot for kids our age."

"Sounds good." She agreed and that's where the went. For the next hour they sat there drinking mocha's, snacking on different pastries, and listening to rock music.

"It's nice here." She said after a while. "We had a couple places kind of like this back in England, but they were a little different."

"I'm glad you like it here." He smiled. When they had had enough, he insisted on paying for it all.

"No. I'll pay. You drove." She argued. They left, her having paid for it all. They got back into the car at about 5:00 and she explained to him how to get to her house. The front gate was open, like usual during the day, making it easy to drive right up to the house.

"I had fun." He admitted with a shy smile.

"Me too." She smiled back. He handed her a small folded piece of paper.

"It's my cell number. In case you want to call or text or something." He let out another small smile. "Feel free to any time." He hinted.

"Cool." She smiled. "Thanks for the ride."

"Any time." He smiled back. She closed the door and walked up to her front door. He drove off as she walked inside. After letting her mom know she was home, she went up to her room to start on homework, not wanting to wait until last minute this weekend to do it. Once over half of it was done, she got on her computer, logging into the school chat room. Before she even checked for the mystery boy, she decided to send Blake a text.

_**Thanks again for the ride and showing me that cafe :)**_ It took him less than a minute to reply.

_**Like I said, any time. Really. If you ever would rather ride with my than your mom, just let me know. I'd be happy to give you a ride any time. I don't live far from you. I'd even drive in the morning if you want. :)**_

Hopefully she'd be getting a car before long. She already had her license. Her Birthday was over summer, in July. So she had a while before she could drive other people, but when she could, she'd see about taking turns with him. It might be fun. In the mean time, she sent a quick reply.

_**Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. :D**_

After it was sent, she checked online for the mystery boy. Sure enough, he was on.

**Just Me:**_ You gonna tell me your name yet?_

**Random And Impulsive:** _Are you gonna tell me yours?_

**Just Me:**_ If you tell me yours first.._

**Random And Impulsive:** _Then in that case, no. I guess you'll have to find out for yourself some time._

**Just Me:** _Fine. :) I'm so happy it's the weekend._

**Random And Impulsive:**_ Me too. The only bad part is I don't usually hang out with my friends over the weekend. So I have to wait two days to see them._

**Just Me:**_ Bummer. I barely have any friends to hang out with anyway. :(_

**Random And Impulsive:** _Aww. Why's that?_

**Just Me:**_ If I told you, you might know who I am. Can't have that. :P_

**Random And Impulsive:**_ You'll have to tell me some time._

**Just Me: **_Same goes for you, pal. :D_

**Random And Impulsive: **_I guess that's true. So tell me something about you._

**Just Me: **_Music and art are my life. Something about you?_

**Random And Impulsive: **_Really? That's kinda the same with me, too. _

**Just Me:**_ What's your favorite kind of music?_

**Random And Impulsive:** _Rock. Emo/Screamo. A little Pop. You?_

**Just Me:**_ Weird. Those are mine. /_

**Random And Impulsive:** _Strange. Looks like we have some stuff in common._

**Just Me:** _It would seem that way. :)_

**Random And Impulsive:**_ Yup. :) So I have an idea.._

**Just Me:**_ Yeah?_

**Random And Impulsive:** _We both want to know each other, but won't say who we are. So why don't we give each other one clue each day until we figure it out._

**Just Me:**_ Sounds like a good idea._

**Random And Impulsive:**_ Okay. I'll start. Here's my clue: I have black hair._

**Just Me: **_There's a lot of guys with black hair in our grade. :( Here's mine: I have blonde hair._

**Random And Impulsive: **_That eliminated about.. 50 girls out of our grade. Not a lot._

**Just Me: **_I know. This might take a while. :P_

**Random And Impulsive: **_That's the plan._

**Just Me:**_ I see. Why don't we start off with two clues today? Just this once._

**Random And Impulsive:** _Alright. I like to wear a bandana tied around my wrist or around my neck._

**Just Me:**_ Weird. But in a cool way. I have a different pair of converse to match almost every outfit._

**Random And Impulsive:** _Awesome._

**Just Me:** _I know. :)_

**Random And Impulsive:**_ I gotta go. Hopefully I'll talk to you tomorrow. :)_

**Just Me:**_ I hope so. :)_

**Random And Impulsive:** _Cool. Bye._

**Just Me:**_ Bye._

Destiny sat there, trying to figure out who he might be. She didn't know enough yet. She couldn't wait for Saturday, hoping she'd talk to him and figure a little more out. Sure enough, he was on early in the after noon.

**Random And Impulsive:** _I'm back! Did ya miss me?_

**Just Me:**_ I sure did! :D And I have a better idea for our clue game._

**Random And Impulsive:** _Yeah?_

**Just Me:**_ Why don't we ask each other questions to figure it out. But we can ask as many as we want. _

**Random And Impulsive:** _Hmm. That actually sounds a little better._

**Just Me:** _Alright. We have to answer 100 truthfully. Even if it means the other finding out who we are. Okay?_

**Random And Impulsive:**_ Okay. It's a deal. :)_

**Just Me:**_ Cool. So then my question is.. You said you like art.. What do you like to do most?_

**Random And Impulsive:** _The most? More than anything, photography is my art. I could take pictures of anything and everything all day._

**Just Me:**_ That's really cool._

**Random And Impulsive:**_ Yeah. So you like music.. Do you play any instruments?_

**Just Me: **_I play the piano and the guitar._

**Random And Impulsive: **_Really? That's awesome._

**Just Me: **_Yeah. My mom taught my to play piano when I was little. And my dad used to play guitar for me so I kinda just picked up from watching him._

**Random And Impulsive: **_That's cool. _

**Just Me:**_ Yeah. Do you play anything?_

**Random And Impulsive:** _I play guitar. I tried the drums, but I gave up on them a couple years ago._

**Just Me:**_ Aww. I bet you weren't that bad._

**Random And Impulsive:** _Oh trust me, I was. :(_

**Just Me:** _Haha. Don't feel bad. My aunt tried to get me to play the flute.. She said she'd never seen more spit in an instrument in her life. :)_

**Random And Impulsive:**_ Haha. You're supposed to blow in it, not spit in it. :P_

**Just Me:**_ Easier said than done. :P_

**Random And Impulsive:** _I bet. How personal can these questions get?_

**Just Me:**_ As personal as needed? I don't know. We can tell each other if it's TOO personal._

**Random And Impulsive:**_ Alright. Then.. Do you like anyone at our school?_

**Just Me: **_I'm not sure. There's this cute boy that I might somewhat like.. But I'm not sure yet._

**Random And Impulsive: **_I see. What's his name?_

**Just Me: **_Promise you won't tell?_

**Random And Impulsive: **_Duh. I might not even talk to him. Not like I know who you are yet to tell him anyway._

**Just Me:**_ His name is Blake._

**Random And Impulsive:** _Oh. Yeah. I don't really ever talk to him._

**Just Me:**_ Cool. Do you like anyone?_

**Random And Impulsive:** _There's this girl I've had my eye on for a few days now. She's really pretty._

**Just Me:** _Oh? And what's her name?_

**Random And Impulsive:**_ Destiny. She's new._

**Just Me:**_ Destiny? Oh. Yeah. I know who you're talking about._

**Random And Impulsive:** Yeah. Whenever I hear her talk, it just amazes me. I absolutely love her accent.

**Just Me:**_ Yeah. A lot of people like accents for some reason._

**Random And Impulsive:**_ Yeah._

**Just Me: **_I'm going grocery shopping with my dad. I'll talk to you later or tomorrow or something._

**Random And Impulsive: **_Alright. Have fun. :)_

**Just Me: **_Ok. :) Bye._

**Random And Impulsive: **_Bye._

While Destiny was in the store with her dad, she continued to try to figure out the mystery boy. Whoever he was, he liked her. The poor guy didn't realize that she WAS Destiny, and he had now told her he liked her. But who was he? Was if it worked that way both ways? What if he was Blake? There was no way. They were friends. Nothing more. She was glad to have him as just that. Besides, if it were him, he would have told her in person his name on there, right? Maybe not.. She hadn't told him. She had a lot to think about, and there was no way she could strait up ask Blake in person. She didn't know what to do. Back at home, she quickly signed on, hoping he was still there.

**Random And Impulsive:** _Back already?_

**Just Me:**_ Yup. We didn't have to get much._

**Random And Impulsive:** _Cool. So I just found out something. I thought you might want to know._

**Just Me:**_ Yeah?_

**Random And Impulsive:** _I thought you should know cause you said you liked him, so before you tried anything and got hurt, I wanted to tell you that I just found out that Blake likes Destiny._


	5. Nervous

Sorry for t he delay. I haven't been home and I just started a new story. I only have the first paragraph of it, but it was enough to distract me for a while. Anyhow, here's the next chapter. I apologize for the wait, I'll try to update again soon. But not many people seem interested. I'm not one to be like "Oh, review my story or I'll take it down" I just want to see that people are interested. And what I see as of now, no one is. So if you read this and actually care about me keeping it up, let me know. I don't just want reviews.. I want people to read it.. Not many people are. So I don't know who's interested. So let me know, please? Enjoy.

* * *

Destiny felt a lump form in her throat. Was this mystery boy telling the truth? How did he know? After staring at the screen for a moment, she finally decided to reply.

**Just Me:**_ Thanks for warning me. How'd you find out?_

**Random And Impulsive:** _His friend Chase found out and decided to tell a lot of people. I was one of the lucky people to get the random message._

**Just Me:**_ That's weird. I've heard she likes him, too._

**Random And Impulsive:** _Really? Where'd you hear that?_

**Just Me:** _I've just heard a couple people around school talking about how she seems like she does. And I guess I kind of agree._

**Random And Impulsive:**_ Bummer. I guess we're both out of luck then, eh? Haha._

**Just Me:**_ Yeah. It would seem that way. /_

**Random And Impulsive:** _I better get going. Last minute homework. :)_

**Just Me:**_ Alright. Bye._

**Random And Impulsive:**_ Bye._

After he signed off, Destiny tried to figure out what to do. If she liked him, and he liked her... Did he like her? Or was it just another silly high school rumor that someone started as a joke in hope that someone else would make a fool of themselves, her being the fool? She decided not to talk to him about it, especially since it could easily be a joke or a lie.

Monday morning, Destiny woke up with a headache, probably from all the thinking the night before. She stepped out on her patio, realizing it was actually warm outside, probably for the last time until Spring. After taking in the fresh air, she went back inside to get dressed. She picked out a blue plaid skirt, showing off her thing legs, and a black corset top that tied with neon blue string up the entire front. The thick straps had blue frillies on it and over it she wore a short pin stripe vest that had three buttons. She tied off the outfit with converse boots, black wash-out color in her hair, lots of black and blue rubber bracelets on one arm, and on the other, she had a blue bandana tied around her wrist.

"Well don't you look good today." Blake said with a smile once she was getting into her locker.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

"Nice bandana." He commented, noticing it. "I personally enjoy wearing one on my wrist, too." He held up his arm. Destiny took notice. There was a black one tied around it, just like hers. This was one of the first times she really took notice in his outfit at all, other then when she first saw him. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black band tee of some rock band, he had the bandana on one wrist and a wrist band on the other. He also wore a pair of converse. His hair was jet black and in the "emo style." It partially covered one eye and it was flippy.

"It's cool." She smiled. She felt a little awkward around him. The mystery guy online said that he had heard he liked her, but she was too afraid to find out if that was true or not. All day she felt nervous, but she wasn't sure why. She tried extra hard to impress him and act like her heart was jumping out of her chest with each beat.

"You okay?" Blake asked during fourth period. Did he finally notice how nervous she was?

"Uhm. Yeah. I'm fine. Just hungry I guess." She faked a smile.

"You sure that's it? You could tell me you know." He said in a serious tone.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled again.

"Oh. Ok. Well class is over in five minutes, so you'll get your food soon." He joked, lightly nudging her leg with his hand. The touch sent a shiver down her spine. Blake quickly turned away, possibly blushing. She thought nothing of it until she got home that day after school. That was when she realized how weird he had been acting all day, like he might be hiding something and he was afraid to tell her and to even look at her. She had an idea, and signed online to see if mystery boy was online.

**Just Me:**_ So, I saw Destiny and Blake today, they looked kinda weird._

**Random And Impulsive:** _I noticed Blake was acting strange. Especially in History._

**Just Me:**_ You have History with him?_

**Random And Impulsive:** _Yeah. And Destiny._

**Just Me:** _So do I. How was he acting strange in that class?_

**Random And Impulsive:**_ I'm not really sure. I didn't see the whole thing and I couldn't hear them. But they were talking and next thing I know, he was turning away blushing. I don't think Destiny noticed. I bet he hopes not._

**Just Me:**_ Bummer. I think she did. It looked like she did, anyway. _

**Random And Impulsive:** _Then she might have. She looked really good today. Did you see her outfit?_

**Just Me:**_ Yeah. It was totally cool. :)_

**Random And Impulsive:**_ Yeah. She was wearing a bandana on her arm, that's awesome._

**Just Me: **_I noticed. I also noticed Blake wearing one like that. Didn't you say that you do that, too?_

**Random And Impulsive: **_Yeah. I guess a lot of people do now._

**Just Me: **_I guess so._

**Random And Impulsive: **_Yeah. So not only was Blake acting weird, but did you notice that Destiny had that nervous look to her? Do you think she know's he likes her? _

**Just Me:**_ I did notice, but I'm not sure. It's kinda weird that she's like that and that news just leaked yesterday, so it's quite possible. Maybe she heard it from someone and didn't know what to think about it and doesn't want to say anything to him?_

**Random And Impulsive:** _You know, that's true. I think that's why she was like that._

**Just Me:**_ It makes sense._

**Random And Impulsive:** _It does._

She talked to him for a little while longer and then got off. Her dad made his special spaghetti for dinner, it was one of her favorites.

"So how's school going?" Her mom asked, while they were eating.

"Good. My teachers say that I'm doing great for having started late. They also said I learn quick, obviously if I'm moving right along with them and missed the first three weeks of school." Destiny explained with a proud smile.

"That's good. And you're making friends, right?" Her dad asked.

"Well yeah. I mostly only have one, Blake, but he's cool and all of his friends like me. I don't talk to them as much but they're good friends too. And then there's this girl named Jamie in my history class that's pretty cool."

"Good. I'm glad." Her dad and mom both smiled. After dinner she was really tired, and since she was done with her homework, she went to bed early.

When she got up in the morning, it looked as if it was ready to rain. She picked out white skinny jeans, a yellow long sleeve shirt with black, blue, white, and pink graffitti styled words all over it and what was supposed to be paint splatters. She wore matching yellow converse and a thick plain black zip up hoodie. Her day went slow and Blake was acting even worse than the day before. A few times he looked as if he was about to say something and then shook his head and turned away.

"Blake, you're acting weird. Is something wrong?" She finally asked in sixth period.

"What? No. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." He explained.

"Like what?"

"Nothing important." He shrugged and went back to his drawing. The assignment was to draw an item that you owned that was most important to you. She peeked at his paper. It was a photographer's camera with Polaroid's all around it. They were black, as if they were upside down. She looked down at her own paper. A Fender Strat electric guitar was drawn across the page, plugged into an amp and ready to be used. There were several pics laying around it and a sheet of music.

"Nice drawing." Blake said, obviously having peeked at her picture.

"Thanks. Yours is good too." She smiled.

"Do you play a lot?" He asked.

"Not all the time. But a lot when I can. I usually play it for at least a little while each day." She explained.

"That's cool. I play a little, too." Blake replied.

"Awesome. Nice camera. You take a lot of pictures?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah. Photography is my favorite thing, I love it. I could take pictures all day." He smiled. They continued talking and she took off her sweater. It always got really warm in her art class. Blake noticed her bright yellow shirt almost right away. "Cool shirt. I love how your shoes always match perfectly with your outfit."

"Thanks." She laughed. "I love it, too." They both laughed. After school, Blake drove her home again, but this time he went strait there.

"I'll be here at 7:45 tomorrow to drive you to school, okay?" He said, as she was getting out of the car.

"Sounds good. Thanks for the ride." She smiled.

"You don't have to thank me." He smiled back.

"I know. But I'd feel mean if I didn't." She explained. They said bye and he drove away. After doing her homework, she got online, just like every other day.

**Random And Impulsive:** _Took you a while to get on._

**Just Me:**_ Yeah. I did all my homework first._

**Random And Impulsive:** _I multi-task. I do it while I'm online. It takes me a little bit longer to respond sometimes, but it makes it less boring and such._

**Just Me:** That's a good idea. I might do that from now on. :)

**Random And Impulsive:**_ Good choice. :P_

**Just Me:**_ I know. So did you notice anything about Blake today? You seem to be an expert with watching him._

**Random And Impulsive:** _I noticed him say he had a lot on his mind, but he didn't say what._

**Just Me:**_ Hm. I wonder what it could be._

**Random And Impulsive:**_ Destiny, I'd imagine._

**Just Me: **_You think?_

**Random And Impulsive: **_Definitely._

**Just Me: **_That's interesting._

**Random And Impulsive: **_Yeah. Did you notice anything about her? You seem to be an expert with watching her._

**Just Me:**_ Oh haha. But no, not really._

**Random And Impulsive:** _Me either. But I noticed her outfit. I love how her shoes always match perfectly with her outfit._

**Just Me:**_ It's cool._

**Random And Impulsive:** _You said you did that._

**Just Me:** _She has good taste. :D I can't help it if I'm a trend setter._

After Destiny got off, she got to thinking.. Blake had mentioned her shoes matching that day, too. Blake's favorite thing was photography, like this mystery boys. Blake had a bandana. But it wasn't him. It couldn't be. He'd tell her, wouldn't he? Her phone rang. She looked down at the screen.


	6. Mystery Boy

I think you should read this chapter and then leave a review. That would be awesome and amazing and I'd love you forever. Basically. So yeah, do that. If you want. I can't and won't make you.. But you should do it anyway. :)

* * *

**Incoming Call: Blake**

"Hello?" Destiny answered the phone.

"Hey. Uhm. Do you know what page the math homework is on? I lost the paper." Blake asked, nervously.

"Yeah. It's on page 123. It's not like you to lose it." Destiny pointed out.

"I know. I feel so irresponsible." He said shyly.

"I bet. Are you alright? You sound kinda weird." She asked.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm fine." He lied.

"Are you sure? Is that all you called for?"

"Yeah. So thanks. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." They hung up. He definitely sounded like there was more to that call than wanting a math assignment, but she didn't want to push it.

"Destiny! Could you come down here, please?" Her mom called from the bottom of the stairs. She ran down quickly.

"Yeah?" She asked. Her mom and her dad were standing there, looking overly excited.

"We have something for you." Her dad answered. "Follow us." They led her down the hall to the familiar garage.

"What's going on?" Destiny asked, confused. Their two car garage had it's usual two cars in it, only one was a different car. Her dad owned a small truck and her mom owned a BMW. There were two cars now, no truck. She looked up at her parents with a questioning look.

"Go look at it." Her mom nudged. She moved forward, examining the black Honda civic.

"It's nice." She smiled. "I like it."

"That's good." Her dad replied.

"Why'd you trade in your truck?" She asked, assuming he had.

"I didn't." He answered. She looked up confused.

"This is your car." He smiled. Her mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yup. We thought it was time you have your own car." He answered.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She gave both of her parents a hug. She couldn't wait to start driving it, but she'd wait another day. Blake was supposed to pick her up in the morning, and she wanted to ride with him at least once before taking her own car.

"We'll pay for gas and insurance as long as you keep trying your hardest in school. We know what you can do, so if any of your grades drop below a C&, it gets taken away. We understand how hard classes can get at times, which is why we are setting it lower than normal. We still expect you to try for at least all A's and B's, but so long as you're trying, you don't have to pay for anything." Her dad explained. She hugged him again.

"I won't let you down." She smiled and ran up to her room. As soon as she was there, she began texting her friends, letting them know she had her own car.

The next morning, Blake arrived right when he said he would. She climbed in the car, eager to tell him about her car.

"What's with the smile? We're going to school, remember? Nothing to be happy about there." He joked.

"I finally got a car!" She said, happily.

"Awesome. What kind?" He asked.

"A Honda civic. Like yours. But mine is black." She explained.

"Sweet. I'll have to bum rides from you once you can drive me." He gave her a cheesy grin.

"Oh sure. Of course." She rolled her eyes. The day passed quickly and Blake took her home.

"So I suppose you'll be driving yourself now?" He asked, looking a little bummed.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Well that's a load off my chest. Now I don't have to go so far out of my way to get you anymore." He joked. She pretended to pout.

"Sorry I'm such an inconvenience." She closed the door. He rolled down the window, laughing at her attempt to pretend to be upset.

"You know I'm kidding." He said, still laughing at her.

"I know." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"As long as you don't crash." He joked.

"Ugh. You're such a jerk!" She whined.

"I know. But I'm your best friend. You gotta love me." He smiled.

"True." She sighed. "Bye." He waved and drove away. She ran upstairs, trying the new multi-tasking thing. The mystery boy wasn't online yet, but he signed on less than ten minutes after she did.

**Just Me: **_Are you ready to tell me who you are yet?_

**Random And Impulsive: **_Are you ready to tell me?_

**Just Me: **_As long as you are. :)_

**Random And Impulsive: **_I'm beginning to like you. I don't think I want to tell you who I am._

**Just Me:**_ I'm tired of waiting. Tell me?_

**Random And Impulsive:** _Figure it out._

**Just Me:**_ How?_

**Random And Impulsive:** _Guess._

**Just Me:** _There's a thousand boys at our school. I'll never get it. _

**Random And Impulsive:**_ True._

**Just Me:**_ Do you drive your own car?_

**Random And Impulsive:** _Yeah._

**Just Me:**_ That helps narrow it down._

**Random And Impulsive:**_ Yeah. I know. Do you?_

**Just Me: **_Not yet._

**Random And Impulsive: **_Not yet?_

**Just Me: **_Exactly._

**Random And Impulsive: **_You know.. You sound a lot like my best friend._

**Just Me: **_Funny, you sound a lot like mine._

**Random And Impulsive: **_Weird._

**Just Me: **_But there's no way. I mean, I'm pretty sure my friend would tell me._

**Random And Impulsive: **_Yeah. Me too._

**Just Me:**_ This is so frustrating. Can we just tell each other?_

**Random And Impulsive:** _What if one back's out?_

**Just Me:**_ I won't._

**Random And Impulsive: **_I don't know that. What if we meet? Tomorrow.. at the end of lunch. At the back entrance of the E building._

**Just Me:** _I guess. How will we know who each other is?_

**Random And Impulsive:**_ It's always empty back there. Especially at lunch._

**Just Me:**_ Alright. It'll be weird. But it works._

**Random And Impulsive:** _So any gossip on Destiny liking Blake? _

**Just Me:**_ Why are you interested? And yeah. I've heard she's beginning to really, really like him. But she's extremely shy and would never do anything about it on her own._

**Random And Impulsive:**_ I see. And I'm just curious cause I heard today that Blake likes her a lot. And that he's disappointed she got her own car. Their alone time will be non existent now._

**Just Me: **_How'd you hear that?_

**Random And Impulsive: **_I heard him talking to himself. It was a bit odd. Hey, aren't you going to start driving yourself, too?_

**Just Me: **_Well yeah. Don't we all, eventually? I gotta go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Gosh, that's weird._

**Random And Impulsive: **_Yeah. I look forward to meeting you. :)_

She signed off, scared. Did he know who she was? Was he figuring it out? She had given away too much. And who was he? He sounded so much like Blake, but that was impossible. Blake was happy about her getting her own car. She thought about it all night, and the next morning she was nervous and scared about meeting the mystery boy.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked during first period.

"Yeah." She was shaking a little.

"Driving to school freak you out that much? It's not that scary in this town." He joked.

"You know, first time and stuff." She lied. "Why do you keep biting your nails?" She asked.

"Nervous habit." He answered.

"Why are you nervous?" She pushed further.

"The test in pre-cal tomorrow." He lied. She nodded, understanding. At lunch, she could barely eat a thing. Blake seemed to barely touch his food, too.

"Still nervous?" She asked. When she was nervous, she couldn't eat. She wondered if it was the same with him.

"Yeah. I can't eat when I'm nervous." He answered.

"I know what you mean. It's the same with me." She told him.

"Are you nervous about the test, too?" He asked. She nodded, lying. They threw away their food early and proceeded to walk around the school.

"Hey Destiny?" He asked, as they were walking.

"Yeah?" She looked up.

"There's this rumor I've heard.. And I'm not sure it's true, but.." He stopped.

"But what?" She asked.

"Never mind. It's probably not true. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and stop by the Latin room, I think I left my notebook in there.." He said, and turned and walked away. She stood there, confused. What was he going to ask about? He was out of her sight in no time. She paced the outside hallway for a few minutes and then noticed the time. He had been gone for fifteen minutes. She shrugged, figuring he was still looking for his binder. Her stomach was twisting in knots and she ran for the bathroom. She made it just in time, as what little food she had ate made it's way back up. She wiped off her mouth and rinsed it with the water in the sink before heading to the back of the E building. She walked slowly, still scared. She turned the last corner to see a boy standing there, back turned. Her heart stopped.

* * *

Tell me who you think it is. :D


	7. Identified

Is it who you thought it was? Hmm? Let me know in a review, they are always nice. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this up. I'm not sure for one, if I like it too much, and for two, people don't seem to like it much. So unless it becomes obvious people want it up, I'm going to be deleting it. Just a fair warnign to the few people who may actually read this.

* * *

"Blake?" Destiny stepped forward. The boy turned around. It wasn't Blake. From the back, he looked just like him, but not from the front, other than the way they dressed.

"Gabe. Blake's my step-brother." He explained. Destiny didn't know what to think.

"He never told me he had a brother." She replied.

"He doesn't like to admit it. Him and I don't really get along." He stepped closer. "And yet we're almost exactly the same. Funny, huh?" She examined him. Aside from a completely different face, they looked so much alike. The way they dressed, and apparently their personalities.

"I can't believe you're his brother." She said, still in shock.

"How else would I know so much about him?" He questioned. She shrugged.

"Gossip? I don't know. It makes sense now. It's just weird."

"So the whole time you were Destiny.." He said, looking her up and down.

"Yeah. And the whole time you were Blake's brother."

"It's funny." He began. "I told you that I like you. I told you that Blake like's you. And I told you that I like who I met online, and you were her, Destiny. It's weird. So weird." He laughed.

"Does Blake know?" She asked.

"He know's that I was talking to someone. He know's that that someone told me that she heard that Destiny liked him. So I guess he know's that you like him. Or he thinks he know's. You can never be sure. Gossip, it's not always true." He explained.

"Great." She rolled her eyes and sat against the wall. Gabe sat beside her.

"He does actually like you, ya know. I heard that come strait from him. It's not a lie." He said, trying to reassure her.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's too bad for me. I liked you, too."

"Ya know, I really thought you were him. You two are a lot alike."

"Yeah. We dress alike. We both love photography. We like the same music. Play the same instruments. I don't blame you for thinking I was him."

"So why don't you get along?" She asked, hoping he wasn't too uncomfortable with the question.

"We never have. Ever since his dad met my mom, he hated me. He moved Blake here so that we could all live together. We were freshman then." He explained.

"He told me about that, but he never said anything about you and your mom. Just that his parents divorced and his dad moved him here."

"That's not a lie. He did. He just left out the part about me and my mom. But anyway, he felt like we were taking over, I guess. We tried to get along, but we really both just didn't like each other. We could probably get along now, if we tried, but I think we're both afraid to try."

"I think you should. Make up. Actually related or not, he's the only brother you've got, and I'd want to keep him around." She explained.

"You're really smart. It's a shame he has you under his spell." Gabe turned away.

"I told you I was afraid to make any move, so we'll see what happens. If Blake figures it out and does something, something will probably happen between us. But I'm not going to make it. So don't be so down yet. Cause if I'm being honest, you're kinda cute. And I kinda like you too." She smiled. Gabe looked up, returning the smile. Her phone went off, Blake was texting her.

_**Hey. Where'd you go?**_She quickly replied.

_**I decided to walk around. I'll meet you at our lockers in a few.**_

"Duty calls." Gabe said, standing up and lending her a hand. She gladly held on, pulling herself up.

"Don't give up." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. She left him standing there, blushing, weak in the knee's, and confused.

"Sorry I ran off like that. I didn't feel good." Blake explained once Destiny got to her locker. She grabbed her bag and put her stuff in it, ready to go to class, despite the six minutes of lunch that they still had.

"It's totally cool. I understand." She smiled. She wanted to ask about the rumor he was about to bring up, but she was sure it was the one about her liking him. She debated on telling him about meeting Gabe and decided against it for now.

"Are you alright?" He asked while they were sitting on a bench in the courtyard right outside the S building. The bell had just rang, but they were right outside, ready to go to chemistry, they just didn't want to walk in that early.

"Yeah." She said, unassuringly.

"Are you sure? You look like there's something on your mind. You can tell me, bud." He smiled.

"I know." She paused. "I met Gabe." She admitted.

"You did?" He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"We don't get along.." He said.

"So I've heard." She sighed. Just then, Gabe walked up.

"So did you meet the mystery girl from online?" Blake asked. Gabe looked at Destiny and then back at Blake.

"Nope. She didn't show up." He lied, pretending to look slightly disappointed.

"That sucks. I heard you met Destiny instead though." He nodded and waved to her, flashing her a smile. After a moment of feeling awkward, he waved bye and left.

"He's a lot like you." She explained, once he was gone.

"I know. Before I ran off, you know how I was about to bring up a rumor I've heard about?"

"Yeah. What about it?" She asked.

"I was wondering if it's true. And you're the one I have to ask." He opened his mouth to say more, but the tardy bell rang.

"Shoot!" They ran into the building and into their chemistry class.

"Sorry." Blake said, once they were in the room. Their teacher was really cool, luckily, and didn't mark them. Blake didn't bring up the rumor at all during the rest of the day. Destiny kind of wanted him to, but she didn't know how to respond if he did. She was sure it was about her liking him, she was nearly positive. And if it was, she wasn't sure she had the guts to tell him it was true. Especially since she said she'd never be the first to admit it. They both went the rest of the day, acting as if he had never even began to bring it up. After school, Blake walked her to her car, which was parked only two away from his. He looked like he might bring it up again, but apparently decided against it.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiled, closing her door for her. At home, she got online, hoping Gabe was on. Sure enough, he was.

**Just Me: **Thanks for not telling him I was the mystery girl.

**Random And Impulsive: **No problem. If he knew you were, he'd know how you felt. And that would mean he'd be comfortable asking you out. I don't want that. So it was entirely selfish. :)

**Just Me: **Funny. Does he know you like me?

**Random And Impulsive: **Sadly, yeah. He know's I like mystery girl and he know's I like Destiny. So he thinks I like two people, when really, it's just you.

**Just Me:**Sorry. I don't want to cause problems between you two.

**Random And Impulsive:** Don't worry about it. We don't get along anyway, remember? :)

**Just Me:**Haha, yeah. I guess. Well thanks again, I better get going.

**Random And Impulsive:** Hey Destiny?

**Just Me:** Yeah?

**Random And Impulsive: **I'm glad we finally met. :)

**Just Me:**Me too. :D

**Random And Impulsive:** Bye.

**Just Me:**Bye.

She signed off and began her homework.

"Ugh!" Blake yelled once in the door to his house. Gabe could hear him from his room upstairs. He peeked out his door as Blake was walking up the stairs. He walked strait into Gabe's room.

"Why is she so freaking perfect?" He asked. Gabe still had the chat window opened and quickly closed it.

"Who?" He asked, pretending not to know.

"Destiny. And now you two have met? And you like her. So I'm totally screwed. I can't even bring up what you told me. And I need to know." He complained.

"You're not screwed. I'm sure the rumor is true. She probably does like you."

"Probably isn't good enough. I need to know but I'm too afraid to ask. Why am I even talking to you?"

"Maybe because you need to? Maybe because you don't actually hate me but we did for so long that we don't know how to stop acting like it." Gabe explained. He was actually trying to make up.

"I forget why I ever hated you anyway." Blake admitted.

"We hated each other. Because of our parents getting remarried. But it's been two years. I'm completely over it. How about you?"

"Yeah. I have been. I just got so used to hating you, I continued to act like it even when I stopped. Like you said."

"It was the same with me, Blake. So what do you say? Can we get along now? Start acting like brothers?"

"Sounds good to me." Blake agreed with a smile. He stood up and pounded Gabe, the new high five.

"So what are you going to do?" Gabe asked about Destiny.

"I'm going to ask her. Eventually. I just have to get the courage." He answered, leaving the room. That was all he had to do, get the courage and ask if the rumor is true. But despite the assuring words Gabe said to Blake, he didn't want him to ask her. He didn't want that chance that she'd admit to liking him back, him losing any possible chance he had with her. Perhaps it would have been easier if he hadn't been identified, if he hadn't met her in person.


	8. Secrets

This might be the last chapter for a while unless people show me they don't want it to be. Other than that little note, thanks to those who do actually read this, though I don't know who you are. And thanks to JB-Forever, my awesome and amazing best friend who always leaves me a review. Thanks. :)

* * *

"Destiny, we need to talk." It was Friday night. Blake had awakened her from her sleep with a phone call.

"It can't wait until morning?" She groaned.

"No. Can you meet me outside?" He asked. She looked at her clock. 3:13 A.M.

"I guess. How long?"

"Five minutes. I told you I didn't live far. I never told you I live in the same couldasack as you."

"Lovely." She joked. "I'll see you in a few." They hung up and Destiny climbed out of bed. She didn't even bother to change out of her blue and grey flannel pajama bottoms and only slipped on a white zip up hoodie over her grey tank top. She slipped on grey converse, slightly adjusted her make up, and made her way quietly downstairs, slipping out the door and relocking it. She made sure she had her key before closing it all the way. She walked down the stairs and down the path way to the drive way. She followed it to the end and opened the black iron gate, punching in the code. On the other side, Blake's car was already waiting. She closed it once on the other side, having punched in the numbers again, and climbed into the passenger seat of his car with a grunt.

"Nice PJ's." He smiled, looking at her.

"Oh shut up." She replied, tiredly.

"No really. You look cute." She looked up, slightly smiling.

"So what is so important that you had to wake me up at 3 in the morning and make me get out of bed?" She asked, yawning.

"I need to talk to you about something, and if I don't do it now, I don't know if I ever will." He began.

"What?" She asked, a little confused.

"Come with me." He said, getting out of the car. She followed and he locked it behind him. He led her down the street a few houses to a pathway that went between two homes. They followed along it to the end, where the park was. She hadn't known about that shortcut. She had always followed the long road around to it. He led her over to the bench, sitting on it. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So you live around here, too, huh?" She asked.

"Yup. That's my house right over there." He pointed across the street and down a few houses. This side of the park didn't have fenced in homes. She was on the more secure and private half.

"Nice." She smiled, folding her hands in her lap nervously.

"So..."

"So... What did you want to talk about?"

"Well.." Blake began. "You remember that rumor that I started to bring up?"

"Yeah?"

"It was a rumor about you. About you liking me. And I was kind of wondering if it was true.. ?" He half explained, half asked.

"Uhm. Maybe. Why?" She asked, swallowing hard.

"Cause I was kinda hoping it was.." He answered.

"What?" It caught her off guard. Gabe had said he for certain liked her, but she still didn't believe it.

"I was hoping it was true because, well, because I like you. A lot. I'm just too damn shy and afraid to do anything about it."

"Really?" She asked. That was all she could choke out. He nodded. "Well.." She began, but paused from nervousness.

"Yeah?" He asked, wanting her to go on.

"It is. It's true." She saw the smile spread across his face.

"Really?" He asked, equally surprised.

"Yeah. But there's something you should know.." She began. A cop car drove around the corner, patrolling. They took no chances, standing up and running. They ran back down the path and down the street and she led him inside the gate of her house. They couldn't do anything there. She led him out back where the pool was and a ton of lawn chairs.

"Nice place you have here.." He broke the new silence.

"Thanks." They sat down on two of the chairs. She didn't want to tell him about Gabe but knew she needed to before anything happened.

"Gabe and I made up." He said, smiling.

"Really? That's awesome." She smiled back.

"So about that thing I needed to know?" He asked.

"Uhm. It's not important right now." She didn't want to tell him. Didn't want to cause new problems between him and his brother. But sooner or later, she'd have to.

"Alright." He replied, leaning in and taking her hand in his own. His soft touch sent chills down her spine. He held it between his for a few moments. The night was surprisingly clear. The stars were shining and the moon was almost full. They were both looking up at it when he stopped, looking into her eyes. She turned back to him, looking back. He moved in closer. Closer still, she closed her eyes, ready for what was to come next. She wasn't expecting his phone to start vibrating in his pocket.

"Damn." He said, pulling it out and reading the text message.

"What?" Destiny asked.

"My dad is about to leave for some business trip. If he see's that my car is gone, I'm screwed. I gotta get home before he leaves." He panicked, standing up. Destiny stood up too, talking him to the front gate and opening it. "Maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" He suggested, before leaving.

"I'd like that." She smiled. He smiled back and before she knew it, kissed her lightly on the cheek. He smiled again before walking to his car and getting in. As he pulled away, she couldn't get her feet to move. She stood there, motionless, except for her hand, which was rubbing the spot on her cheek that he had just kissed. She finally was able to make her feet move, carrying her slowly back into the house and up to her room. She kicked off her shoes, threw off her sweater, and climbed back into her warm bed, falling asleep almost instantly as thoughts of the night rushed through her mind.

"You ever gonna get up today?" Her dad asked, standing in her doorway. She hadn't locked her door when she went back to bed. She rolled over, looking at the clock. 2:15 P.M.

"Yeah." She mumbled, sitting up and sliding her feet off the bed.

"Good. Because I just got my check in the mail and I have quite a bit of extra cash. I was thinking a nice shopping trip was due." He smiled. She liked the idea.

"I'll get dressed and be down in 15." She replied, indicating she definitely wanted to go. He nodded and closed her door. She was a lot closer to her dad than her mom, not that she wasn't close to her mom. But her and her dad got along better. He took her to do everything, like a dad should. Even shopping, which some people thought was weird, but she thought it was fun. Her dad had better taste than her mom. He appreciated her unique styles. Her mom, well she was more into the sophisticated look, wearing dress suits and such. On weekends she'd relax and wear jeans but to work, it was the best and nothing less. Destiny stood up and walked over to her walk in closet. It was big, but not huge. She found a pair of very light blue regular jeans that were slightly glittery from about the knee up. Afterwards she found a white tank top that had grey glitter on the bottom and faded to almost none as it got higher. Over that, she pulled on a jean vest that matched her jeans, only it was a short one, that only went mid-stomach. She slipped on a silver sparkly tie under the vest and began to do her hair and make up after putting on black and white converse. She left her hair down and strait but added silver shimmery eyeshadow above her eyes on top of her usual eyeliner. After she was satisfied she went downstairs. Her dad was waiting in the living room, watching TV.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking up.

"Yup." She nodded.  
"Alright. I figured we'd go out to lunch first, I'd imagine you're hungry." He smiled. Her stomach growled.

"Maybe just a little." She joked. With her cell phone in her pocket, she followed her dad out to his truck and climbed in the passenger side. They spent a few hours shopping after eating at Carls Jr. She bought quite a few new shirts and some new pants, along with other little things like jewelry and fancy beanies. At almost 6:30, they pulled back into the drive way. She had completely forgotten about Blake until her phone started going off.

"Hello?" She answered her phone.

"Hey. Did you forget about me?" She could hear the pout in his voice.

"No. My dad woke me up and took me shopping. We're just getting home." She explained, feeling bad.

"I see. Can you come hang out now then?" He asked.

"Probably. Hold on." She turned to her dad and slightly covered the mouth piece of her phone. "Is it alright if I go hang out with my friend?" She asked. Her dad was punching in the code from his remote.

"Would that friend be Blake?" He asked, grinning and slightly laughing to himself. She nodded. "Just a friend, huh?" He finished putting in the code and hit enter. The gate slowly began to open.

"Well. Yeah. For now. I think." He gave her a questioning look. "He likes me. And I kinda like him. But nothing is really official or anything.." Blake could barely hear her from his end. He sat there, waiting patiently for an answer. Her dad nodded taking in what she said.

"I want to meet him first." Her jaw dropped. Her dad was fine. But her mom was another story. And at times her dad could be intimidating, too. She swallowed hard, moving the phone back up to her face.

"Uhhh, can you come over? Apparently my dad kinda wants to meet you. Not sure why." She gave her dad the evil eye.

"Sure. No problem. He's not gonna threaten to kill me or anything though, right?" He asked in a joking tone.

"No. My dad's cool." She answered with a smile. They hung up just as her dad pulled up beside the garage in the little area that was for an extra vehicle. A few minutes later she met Blake out front and walked him into the living room. Luckily, her mom was gone. She had left to buy some groceries. After introducing him to her had and her dad to him, they all sat down to talk. Destiny knew she needed to tell Blake about Gabe before anything happened, but she couldn't do that with her dad sitting right there.

"Well you seem like a pretty good, trustworthy boy. Try anything serious with my daughter though, and you won't be happy." He said with a smile and excused himself. He went up to his room.

"I'm so sorry." Destiny said, putting her face in her hands.

"It's totally cool. A little weird, but cool." He smiled, making her feel a bit more at ease.

"Blake, there's something you need to know.." She began.

"Me first. Before anything happens. I like you, you know that. I can't hide it. But I'm not exactly used to dating people. I've never been much of the boyfriend girlfriend type. I've been on dates, but I've never really actually been with someone." He explained. She felt slightly awkward. "But you could be the fir-" She cut him off.

"I'm Gabe's mystery girl." She blurted it out before she could stop herself. Blake sat there in what looked like a shocked state.

"What?" He asked, hoping he hadn't heard her correctly.

"We met at school that day because I was the girl from online. He told you I liked you because I told him. He told me you liked me because he heard you talking to yourself. But Gabe likes me, too. And I might like him." Blake just sat there, unsure of what to say next.

"It's always Gabe." He said softly before walking out the door.


	9. Two Boys, One Girl

This is probably the last update I'll be making and I might just end up deleting it. People aren't reading it anyway. I've been kinda in a crappy mood and this isn't helping, so yeah. I'm probably going to delete it. I'll leave it up for a few more days but then it will probably be gone. Just saying, so enjoy this last chapter if you DO read it.

* * *

Come Monday morning, Destiny felt like crap. She hadn't talked to Blake since he left the house on Saturday. He didn't answer her text messages or her calls. Gabe stayed offline, as if he didn't want to talk to her either. She slowly got ready for school, skipping breakfast. She pulled into the parking lot, taking her usual parking space, two down from Blake's. His car was already there, he was still sitting in it. She sighed as she turned her car off and grabbed her bag from the passenger seat. There was no car between them yet, she could see strait through to his. His head was bent down, she'd think he might be asleep if he hadn't moved his hands up to his face, resting it in them. She was almost afraid to get out of her car. He was basically the only friend she had and he didn't want to talk to her. As if sensing her worry, he looked up and into her car. For a brief moment they made eye contact, before he motioned for her to come over. She got out of her car, locked it, and moved into his.

"Look, I'm sor-" He was cut off as she said sorry at the same time. They slightly smiled.

"I'm sorry I got so mad." Blake continued. "People just seem to like Gabe more. I guess he's more of a romantic or something." He shrugged. Destiny couldn't help but laugh.

"That's for sure." She joked. He lightly pushed her. They got out of the car and walked up to the school together, side by side, just like the friends they had been. Gabe had exited his own car and was walking only a few feet behind them. Destiny wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him, thinking he was mad at her for some reason or another.

"Hey Destiny." His voice caught her off guard and she stripped over a parking block. Blake caught her right before she fell and she turned around to face a nearly laughing Gabe.

"Yeah?" She rubbed her foot which was throbbing in pain.

"Uhm. Make sure you get online today.. I kinda miss talking to you.." he gave her a cheesy smile. It was obvious that wasn't what he wanted to say, but she nodded and continued walking with Blake.

"You okay?" He asked, noticing the way she was walking on her foot.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said in an almost aggravated tone. He knew she wasn't and put a helping hand around her waste. They could both almost hear Gabe choke, knowing why.

"Can we talk after school?" Blake asked during art. They were supposed to be painting a picture of the ocean.

"Sure." Destiny answered, looking up from her unfinished painting and gave him a questioning look.

I'll come over shortly after I get home then. Is that cool?" He asked. She nodded, returning to her painting. He looked down at his, it wasn't near as good as hers. He spent the rest of the period thinking to himself, trying to find the words he was going to say to her later that afternoon.

After school, Blake and Destiny walked to their cars together. Gabe was parked an aisle behind them but walked much slower. Blake pulled away before Destiny, she sat in her car, thinking to herself. Gabe knocked on her window once Blake was gone and she rolled it down.

"Yeah?" She questioned.

"I really need to talk to you. And I don't mean online." He said, leaning against her car.

"Okay.." She began. "Come by later." He nodded and left. She meant way later, knowing Blake was coming, but she may not have made that clear enough. The ten minute drive to her house seemed to have taken three times longer. After pulling into her driveway, she didn't even bother going into the house. She left her bag in her car and walked out to the sidewalk, sitting alone. A few moments later, Blake turned off of the path to the park and walked her way. He sat down beside her on the curb.

"So.." She said, breaking the silence and indicating she wanted him to say what he needed.

"Well." He began, looking at the ground and trying to find the right words. He pulled out a silver chain that hung below his shirt and out of sight. At the end of the chain was the letter B. He pulled it over his neck and played with it in his hands. Destiny looked at it, wanting to ask about it.

"My mom bought it for me." He began, as if reading her mind. "Right before she left."

"I'm sorry." Destiny replied, talking about his mom.

"It's fine. I try to look at the bright side. If she hadn't, my dad wouldn't have found someone knew and moved us here, which means that even with you moving here, I'd have never met the coolest girl on earth." It was cheesy, but it made her smile.

"The coolest girl, huh?" She said, turning to face forward, showing him her good side.

"Oh yeah. Most definitely." He laughed. She joined in. After a moment, he took her hand in his own and slipped the necklace into it. She looked up.

"I don't know how to do this, how to say it. I've been trying to find the right words all day, but they all sound stupid. These past couple of weeks have been so different, but in such a good way. You got my attention from day one, and have really become my best friend. But now I know that I want more than that. I know what I told you on Saturday disappointed you. But what I never told you, Destiny, was that with you, it's different." Destiny looked up and past him. He payed no attention, afraid to look at her anyway. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. She didn't answer, still looking past him. He turned to see a very unhappy Gabe, standing there. He turned to walk away, tears forming in his eyes.

"I really liked you." He mumbled, walking away.

"No. Gabe. Wait!" She called out, running in front of him.

"You're going to stop him? You completely ignored me!" Blake said in a loud tone.

"I didn't ignore you, Blake." She said, looking at him. He stood up.

"So you were going to say yes." Gabe said.

"No." She tried.

"Great!" Blake cried out, hurt.

"No, that's not what I.." She fell to the ground, aggravated. "Can't we all just talk about this?" She looked up.

"Talk about what, Destiny? Which guy you're going to kick to the curb? Which guy's heart you're going to carelessly rip out and throw to the ground?" Blake snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that." Gabe looked at his brother.

"Oh sure, like you weren't thinking it." Blake rolled his eyes. "You know she's going to pick one, or maybe none at all. Either way, one of us is screwed."

"Destiny." Gabe looked to her, almost like he wanted her help.

"You two are ridiculous!" She cried out. They both turned to face her completely. "I'm one girl! One! You can't both have me. And the way you two are acting, I wouldn't want to be with either one of you." They looked as if they had been physically slapped in the face.

"That's how you are, isn't it? You bring someone in with your cute smile and amazing personality and then treat them like crap!" Gabe spat.

"How am I treating either one of you like crap? I like you both. I need time to figure it out. How is that treating you like crap in any way?" She asked, hurt from his words.

"You aren't." Blake tried to be calm. "I think we should talk about it. Like you suggested." He looked to Gabe.

"Oh hell no! I'm not going to sit here and watch her choose you. You've dated enough girls, Blake. It just has to be one more, doesn't it?" Gabe yelled.

"This is different, Gabe. You heard me sit there and ask her to be my freaking girlfriend. How many times have I ever done that? None!" Blake yelled back.

"That's because the girls didn't need to be your girlfriend for you to fool around with them." Gabe laughed to himself.

"That's not true. The most I did with anyone was kiss, Gabe, and you know that."

"Sure. I bet it is. If that were true, then why were girls always all over you?"

"Maybe because they just like me?" Blake suggested. Gabe laughed again.

"Will you two just shut up?!" Destiny yelled. She had stepped off the curb and was walking slowly backwards. "I'm sick of watching you two yell. Blake says it's different with me, and I believe him!" She said, sternly. Blake allowed a smile to form across his face.

"But Gabe makes me feel different. And I love that feeling." Blake's smile vanished and one appeared on Gabe.

"But right now, you two are just making me sick!" She yelled. A car sped around the corner. Destiny had no time to move as the loud screech brought the car to a sudden stop. Gabe and Blake stood there, shocked, Destiny's lifeless body mangled, half under the car in front of them.


	10. A Little Bit Longer

:o I finally updated. I know everyone that DID care has probably given up on me.. But ya know. I didn't think anyone did care. But I decided I couldn't just leave it like that.. So here ya go.

* * *

"Destiny!" Blake screamed and ran to her body. Gabe was right behind him and the man behind the wheel jumped out of the car and ran to her body, too.

"Oh my god. I didn't see her." He was freaking out. He was only in his mid twenty's.

"Someone call 911!" Blake continued screaming. The man pulled out his phone and made the call himself. He stepped away while he was talking.

"Please be okay." Blake allowed a tear to fall down his face. Gabe was right beside him, tears forming in his eyes too.

"This is our fault." Gabe looked down, ashamed.

"She was just trying to get us to stop arguing." Blake sighed. The guy hung up the phone and walked back to Blake, Gabe, and Destiny. Her legs were under the car and her face was bleeding and pale. "I'll be right back." Blake jumped up, noticing the open gate. He ran into the driveway to look for another car. The garage was open and only Destiny's car was in it. He sighed, aggrivated and turned back, running to the street where the accident occured.

"No one else is home." He told Gabe. He noticed her cell phone hanging slightly out of her pocket and grabbed it carefully. Luckily it wasn't broken. He searched through her phone book and located her dad's number. He pressed call and held the phone to his hear.

"Hello?" Her father's voice spoke.

"Hey. Uhm. This is Blake." He tried to make his voice calm, but there was still panic. "Destiny was just hit by a car. I thought you might want to know before the hospital called you. An ambulance is on their way."

"Oh my god. Is she okay?" Her father asked, panicked.

"I'm not sure. But I don't think so." He was crying.

"Alright. Thanks for calling. I'd imagine I'll see you at the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." They hung up just as the ambulance was pulled up, a police car right behind it. The medics put her on a stretcher and put her into the ambulance right away and a police man walked over to talk.

"Are you the driver of the car?" The officer looked at the man, he was shaking.

"Yeah."

"Name?" The officer asked.

"Brandon Robinson."

"Did you two see the accident?" He looked at Blake and Gabe. They nodded.

"Alright. I only need one of you right now. If one of you want, you can ride with the girl in the ambulance. Gabe abd Blake turned to each other. How would they decide.

"I'll stay. You go." Gabe looked away.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Call me when you hear something if I'm not there yet. I'll be there as soon as I can and I'll let our parents know where you are." Blake nodded, appreciating the kind gesture and ran to the ambulance.

She already had an IV in her arm and a breathing mask over her face. The medics were moving around her and Blake couldn't tell what was going on. At the hospital, they pulled her out quickly and Blake jumped out, follwing quickly. One of the medics turned to him.

"Stay here. Someone will come tell you what's going on soon." He turned back and continued pushing Destiny away. He sighed and sat down on a chair in the waiting room. He realized he still had her cell. Her background picture was cute. It was one of her on her dads shoulders in their back yard. They were both smiling.

...................

"Name?" The officer asked Gabe.

"Gabe Johnson." He replied.

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Can you tell me what happened, sir?"

"The three of us were arguing. Destiny, Blake, and I. She was upset and backing away from us and into the street. Brandon came speeding around the corner and hit her before any of us could do anything." Gabe explained.

"Alright. I'm going to go talk to him. Can you stay right here?" Gabe nodded and sat on the curb. Brandon was sitting about fifty feet away.

.................

"Are you with Destiny Simmons?" A doctor walked towards Blake, questioning him.

"Yes." He stood up.

"Are you family?"

"No."

"Has her family been contacted?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Well I can tell you, we think she's going to be fine. She has a broken leg, a sprained wrist, and a minor concussion, but we think she'll be okay. It could have been much worse. She's lucky." He explained. Blake felt a huge sense of relief and smiled as the doctor turned away.

"Blake?" Destiny's dad was walking towards him moments later, Blake was already sitting back down.

"Yeah?" He looked towards him.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Yeah. The doctor was just here. They think she'll be okay. She broke her leg and hurt her wrist. And she has a minor concussion, but they said she's lucky it wasn't worse." Blake explained.

"Thank God." Her father sat down beside Blake.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Simmons." Blake sighed after a few moments of silence.

"For what?" He asked. "And you can call me Johnny."

"We were all arguing. My brother and I, and Destiny. She was upset and thats why she was in the street. She was backing away from us. And then that car came out of no where-"

"It's not your fault. What's important is that she's going to be okay." He actually put an arm around Blake. Just then, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"How is she?" Gabe asked.

"They said she should be okay. Get down here and I'll explain the rest. I'm going to need a ride home later anyway." Blake explained.

"I'm still busy with the police. I'll get down there as soon as I can, but it might be a while."

"How am I supposed to get home, then, Gabe? I'm not waiting here all day, especially if they release her soon."

"I'll drive you." Johnny interrupted.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." Blake asked, covering the reciever on his cell.

"It's fine." He replied with a gentle smile.

"Okay, Gabe. I'll be home later. Her dad offered to take me home. I'll see you later. Bye." He hung up, not waiting for a response. The doctor was walking towards them again, this time talking to Johnny.

...............

"You can go home now." The officer spoke to Gabe and turned to leave. Gabe stood up, ready to go home, but caught a glimpse of something shiny in the road. He moved towards it, stopping in front of the car where Destiny's body had once layed, almost lifeless. He bent down, picking up the long silver chain with the letter B on the end. He tucked it in his pocket and headed home to get his car. He knew Blake would want it back soon.

...............

"Are you the father of Destiny Simmons?" The doctor asked. Johnny nodded.

"She just went into a coma. We're unable to determine the cause at this moment, but we're doing our best." He looked at them sadly and walked away. Blake and Johnny sat there in disbelief. Blake had been told she was fine. A little bit longer, and she would be. She _had_ to be.


	11. Untitled

Gabe arrived at the hospital not long after Blake and Johnny had been told about Destiny. He sat on the other side of Blake, not yet having heard the most recent news.

"When are they releasing her?" Gabe asked, completely oblivious.

"We don't know." Blake answered, keeping his head down. Gabe noticed something was wrong.

"What happened?" He asked, suddenly worried.

"She went into a coma. The doctors don't know why, she was fine at first." Johnny interrupted. Gabe looked away, new tears beginning to form in his eyes. They all sat quietly waiting for more news. It was 6:30 before a doctor walked towards them with more news.

"Destiny is awake. We're going to keep her over night to moniter her, but she should be fine." The doctor explained. Blake and Johnny rolled their eyes. They had heard that before. "You can go see her now, before she falls back asleep."

"Boys?" Johnny asked. Implying that they could go in first.

"You go. We'll go in later." Blake sadly smiled. Johnny nodded and walked away, leaving Blake and Gabe sitting in silence.

"I believe this is yours." Gabe pulled the necklace out of his pocket.

"Thanks." Blake tried to smile again as he took the necklace from Gabe. They sat in silence for a while longer before Gabe spoke.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Gabe spoke softly, in an almost embarrassed tone.

"I am too. I'm sorry for what I said to her and I'm sorry for arguing with you. I feel like such an ass. This is my fault." Blake put his head in his hands.

"It's my fault too. We kind of suck." Gabe let out a nervous laugh.

"Truce?" Blake held out his hand. Gabe nodded and shook it.

"She is pretty effing amazing though." Gabe said.

"I know. It sucks. One, if not both of us, is going to get hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if it was both after what happened."

"Agreed." Gabe replied. Johnny came walking back down the hall and sat back in his spot.

"She wants to see you." He looked to the both of them. They nodded and stood up, walking to the room he said she was in.

"Hey." Destiny spoke weakly once they entered the room.

"Hey." The replied in unison. She smiled. She had a bandage on her forehead, a bruise on her cheek, a cast on her leg, and her arm in a soft cast. They moved closer, sitting in the two chairs by her bed.

"We're sorry.." Blake began.

"This is all our fault." Gabe continued.

"It wasn't your fault." Destiny replied. "I shouldn't have been walking backwards in the street. How silly am I?" She chuckled. The boys tried to smile too.

"That may be true, but you wouldn't have been if not for us." Blake argued. Destiny just rolled her eyes and let it go, knowing he'd continue to blame himself no matter what she said. He was cute when he was all apoligetic and sad. But so was Gabe.

"How are you feeling?" Gabe asked.

"Not too great." Destiny admitted. "I'm a bit sore. I guess getting hit by a car can do that to you." She smiled.

"I guess so." Blake replied. "We'll let you get some rest. Call us when you get home tomorrow if you're up to it." He kissed her on the cheek. Gabe moved in, kissing her forehead, and they both left.

The next afternoon Destiny was released. Her mother and father both picked her up, putting her in the back seat of the car. Her dad carried her up the stairs and put her in her bed. Her concussion was making her head hurt and she was tired.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He smiled before leaving the room. She'd have problems getting up and down the stairs, but that wasn't a major concern at that time. She slept for a couple hours and woke up at around 4. She decided to give Blake a call, letting him and Gabe know she was home. Blake had given her father her phone and he had left it by her bed for her. She picked it up, dialing Blake's number. It rang twice.

"Hello?" Blake answered the phone.

"Hey." Destiny replied in her still weak voice.

"Hey. How are you feeling? Are you home?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I got home a couple hours ago. I'm still in a bit of pain, but it's not as bad as yesterday." She answered.

"That's good. Can I come by? I got your assignments for you so you won't fall behind." Blake explained.

"Sounds good." Destiny smiled to herself. "I could use a friend."

"Alright. I'll be there in about fifteen." He told her.

"Okay. I'll be here." She joked. They both knew she couldn't go anywhere. He laughed and they hung up. Destiny continued to think about what had already been controlling her every thought. Which boy would she pick? Blake was amazingly cute and the first person to be nice to her. He had shown her around and became her best friend instantly. They both had a lot in common and got along perfectly. He had even asked her to be his girlfriend, which he had apparently never done before. On the other hand, Gabe was equally gorgeous. Though they weren't blood related, they still had this similar look to them. Gabe had been honest with her right away about liking her, even if she didn't know who he was at first. They also shared common interests and he could make her laugh. But Blake could too. She had a decision to make, and it was finally becoming clear what she had to do.

Blake told Gabe about Destiny once he was off the phone and said he was leaving. Gabe wanted to see her too, but respected Blake enough to let him go alone. Once he left, he didn't go strait to her house. He quickly drove to a little gift shop, buying her a beautiful boquet of flowers, a get well balloon, a card, and a small stuffed bear. In his car, he signed the card, tied the balloon around one of the bears paws, stuck the card in the boquet, and headed to Destiny's house. The gate was open, making it easy for him. He drove up into the driveway, making sure not to block anyone, incase they had to leave, put his back pack on, and then did his best to knock on the door. Johnny answered.

"Hey Blake. Come on in. She's up in her room." He smiled at him. Blake returned the smile and looked at the stairs. He wasn't sure where her room was up there. Johnny chuckled. "Second door on the right." He added before Destiny's mom walked over.

"Oh, you must be the infamous Blake." She spoke kindly.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Simmons." He smiled at her.

"Please, call me Kathy." She smiled back. Blake nodded before looking back up the stairs.

"Go ahead." Johnny urged him. He nodded and headed up the stairs. Finding her room was easy, balancing everything in one hand to knock, however, was hard. But he managed it.

"Come in." Destiny spoke softly. He did his best to balance everything again while opening the door. He stepped in, looking at her small, beaten body. He frowned, feeling guilty once again. He walked over, setting everything on the small night stand by her bed. She looked at him, smiling.

"I thought you might want something to cheer you up. They say flowers work best, but I couldn't just get that. So I got you all the basics." He explained with a smile. She smiled back.

"Thanks. You didn't have to.."

"I know." He interrupted. "But I wanted to." He opened his back pack and took out a stack of papers and set them on her desk.

"Yay. Homework." She spoke, sarcastically. He laughed.

"I'll help you if you need it. Especially the pre-cal. The book doesn't explain it very well." Blake explained.

"Thanks. I'll let you know if I need you." She smiled. He picked his back pack up and started moving towards the 's when she noticed his necklace back around his neck.

"Blake, can we talk?" She asked, her eyes looking sad. He nodded and she motioned for him to sit on the bed. He sat down, staring at his feet, eyes watering. He didn't want her to see. He was afraid of what she might say.


	12. The Decision

Make sure to read what I have to say at the bottom after you have read the chapter..

And thanks to the people that are still with me on this story.. Even though it took me months to update.. [Sorry about that btw]

I promise to keep working on this.. Enjoy.. And leave an awesome review :]

* * *

"You were my first friend here. And even now, you're my best friend." Destiny began weakly. "I don't want to ruin that." Blake kept staring at the floor, tears forming in his eyes. He knew what she was getting at.

"It's not that I don't like you. I like you a lot, but if things didn't work out, I might lose my best friend. I'm not ready to take that chance right now." She tried to explain.

"Gabe?" Blake mumbled under his breath. Destiny knew what he meant by it.

"Gabe isn't my friend like you are. If things didn't work out, it wouldn't hurt as much to lose him." She continued to explain.

"Okay." Blake stood up to leave, still not looking at her.

"No, please don't leave. Don't think of it as me choosing him over you, because thats not how it is. If their wasn't friendship, I'd want to be with you more, Blake. But I don't want to ruin that. And if things don't work out between us, I'm going to need you there for comfort. I still want to be friends. You're the best one I have." Blake sat back down, sighing.

"I get it." He replied quietly, obviously hurt.

"Listen. If it's too hard for you, I wont go out with Gabe. I'll just stay friends with him too. I don't want to hurt you." She weakly moved her hand over his, which was resting on his knee.

"Either way, I'm going to feel a little hurt. But I want you happy. And I want Gabe happy, too. If that means you two being together, I can deal with it. So long as you don't forget about me." He finally looked up at her, forcing a half smile. He had a couple tear tracks down his cheeks, but no more tears were falling.

"Of course I wont forget about you. Balance is everything. I'm not going to just go off with Gabe all the time. You and I can still hang out whenever. You're my best friend, Gabe will have to deal with sharing me." She smiled. Blake allowed another half smile. He was feeling a little better about it, but it was obvious h e was still sad about losing her. "I know how hard it was for you to ask me to be your girlfriend. And thats kind of why I don't want to ruin it. Had we not been such good friends before, you wouldn't have done that. Everything is based off of the friendship we have, and I don't want it to go away. But I do like you." Destiny was sitting up in her bed now. Blake nodded, understanding. She kissed his cheek lightly. He looked at her.

"I can handle being your friend." He finally had a real, full smile on his face. "But if we're all together, just try not to gross me out by hanging all over each other." He joked. They both let out a slight laugh.

"I won't. But Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep this all between you and me? I want to tell him everything on my own." She asked, while explaining.

"Yeah. No problem." Blake smiled before standing up. "I better get home. Homework and stuff ya know?" He kissed her forehead. "Feel better."

"Thanks. I'll try. And I'll call you if I need help with my homework." She smiled at him as he left the room. It was only Tuesday. She'd probably be out of school the rest of the week. After Blake left. Destiny's father knocked on the door before entering the room quietly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, standing beside her bed.

"Alright. I'm a little sore, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be." She pulled the covers off, revealing the boot on her leg that would allow her to walk almost normally. Her ankle was badly sprained, but the doctor told her she'd be able to walk on it again in about a week. "I'm hungry." Her stomach growled. Her dad smiled.

"Do you want help getting down stairs? Or do you want me to bring you something?" Her dad asked.

"I want to go down stairs. I've been in a bed for too long." She sat up. Her father moved to help her. "No, I want to try on my own." She smiled a brave smile. Her dad smiled back and nodded, watching her carefully incase she needed the help. She slowly got out of bed and put her feet on the floor. She stood up carefully and stopped, making sure she was able to hold herself up. When she realized she could, she began slowly walking, her dad right behind her. When they got to the stairs, she gripped the rail tightly, putting her good leg down first. And then her broken leg on the same step. She did that all the way down. It took her a while, but she made it without any help from her dad. She limped into the kitchen and sat at the table, her dad still right behind her.

"What do you want?" He smiled at her, proud she was doing things on her own. She was strong.

"Hmmmm." She began thinking. She looked at the clock, it was just after five. "I'll just have an orange until dinner." She smiled. Her dad peeled an orange and pulled the pieces apart, sticking them in a bowl for her. "Thanks." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He sat across the table from her.

"What _is_ for dinner?" She asked.

"Lasagna and salad." Her dad answered.

"Yummy." Destiny replied. That was one of her favorites. After a few minutes of silence, her dad spoke again.

"I noticed Blake was here for a while..." He pointed out. Destiny stopped eating.

"Yeah." She replied.

"He brought you a lot of stuff.." He continued.

"Yep." Destiny smiled. She knew what her dad was getting it, but it was fun to watch him struggle with the words.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" She replied, still having fun with it.

"Are you two..?"

"Dad." Destiny laughed. "No. We're just friends." She answered the question he never finished.

"Oh. But I thought you two liked each other?" He relaxed a little.

"We do." She answered. "But he's my best friend. I don't want to mess that up." She decided to leave out the part about Gabe for now. Her dad nodded and smiled. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable telling him, but rather, she wasn't even sure anything would happen between her and Gabe. She wasn't sure he still liked her after the way she had reacted. She stayed down stairs until after dinner and then made her way back up to he room to do homework. It was a lot harder getting up the stairs than down, but she still managed it on her own.

Once she was in her room, she sat down at her desk and started working on her homework. She got through everything but her pre-calculus. Blake hadn't been lying when he said the book didn't explain it well. At nine, she finally gave up on it and got on her computer. Gabe wasn't online as usual. She got on myspace and read her new messages from her friends back in England. She replied to them all, played a few online games, and turned her computer off for the night. She changed into her pajamas, struggling to do so. She had to take her boot off to get her jeans off, her leg hurt when she did. She winced in pain trying to get her jeans off and her pajama pants on as quickly as possible so she could put the boot back on. She finally did it and crawled into bed. She fell asleep almost instantly and didn't wake up until noon the next day. When she woke up, she slowly made her way down the stairs again.

"Good afternoon." Her mom smiled at her. Destiny smiled back. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Destiny answered.

"Left over lasagna sound good?"

"Definitely." Destiny smiled. "Why'd you stay home from work?"

"Just to keep an eye on you. Incase you couldn't walk as well today as you could yesterday or something." Her mom answered.

"Ah." Destiny flipped through the pages in the newspaper that had been left on the table.

"How are you feeling today?" Her mom asked, sticking the lasagna in the microwave.

"Pretty good, actually. I had a heck of a time changing last night, but my ankle doesn't hurt as bad now. And my wrist still hurts, but its also getting better." She smiled.

"How about the rest of you?" Her mom asked.

"Still kind of sore. I feel like I got tackled by a giant playing football." She joked. They both let out a short laugh. "But thats getting better too. But I found this cool bruise on my shin. It dents in." Destiny smiled wickedly.

"That's probably where the bumper hit you." Her mom pointed out. Destiny nodded, agreeing. The microwave beeped and her mom pulled the lasagna out, setting it in front of her. "Want anything to drink?"

"Yeah. A big glass of milk." She smiled before cutting a bite out of the lasagna. Her mom went to the fridge and poured her a glass. Once she was done eating, she decided she needed a shower. She couldn't shower with her boot on, but luckily it didn't hurt as bad to take it off. The swelling had gone down, she could already tell. In the shower she had to keep all her weight off of that leg. It was uncomfortable and hard, but she managed. After her shower, she put in ice pack inside the boot around her ankle. It was cold against her skin, but it would help more with the swelling and heeling. She was glad she hadn't actually broken her leg. She kept her pajamas on, not having any reason to change them. After dinner, she called Blake to get help on her homework.

"Hey." He answered the phone after the second ring. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She answered. But the pre-cal is giving me a headache. Can you help?"

"Yeah, sure. Want me to come by? It'd probably be easier to explain in person. Plus I have your homework for the rest of the week."

"Ooh goody." She replied sarcastically. "Yeah. Come on over. I'll be in my room."

"Okay. See you in a few."

"Okay. Bye." They hung up. "Mom! Blake is coming by to bring me more homework and help me with some of it!" Destiny called down the stairs.

"Okay!" Her mom called back up. She left her door open a crack and heard a soft knock less than ten minutes later.

"Come in." She looked up, seeing Blake. She flashed him a smile. He smiled back, taking off his back pack and unzipping it.

"Your dad said you'd probably be out for the rest of the week, so I went ahead and got all your assignments today, rather than bugging you with my presense every day." He joked.

"Aww, I like you coming around though. Its nice seeing someone besides my parents. Not that I don't like them, just.. Yeah.." Blake laughed before getting a better look at her. She had on yellow, white and grey flannel pajama bottoms and a white yellow tank top. Her hair was up in a pony tail, her bangs parted to the side.

"You look good even when you're injured and have been laying around all day." He smiled. Destiny blushed.

"Thanks. Now lets get started on that pre-cal." She grabbed her stuff from her desk and sat back down on her bed.

"Does it hurt?" Blake looked at her leg.

"A little." She answered honestly. "But not too bad anymore." He sat beside her on the bed and explained the homework to her. Once she was done with the old assignment, they worked on the new one together. They finsihed it and she decided to do the newer ones later. If she had troubles, Blake wouldn't be able to help anyway. He hadn't learned it yet either. He gave her a copy of his notes for the other classes and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

It was nearly 9:30 when Blake left. She went down stairs to watch TV with her dad for a while. He put a movie in for them, which Destiny fell asleep watching. Her dad carried her up the stairs and put her in bed. She didn't wake up again until the next day. She woke up at 10:30, stomach growling. She went down stairs and poured herself a bowl of cereal. The house was empty. There was a note on the kitchen counter.

_Destiny,_

_We both figured you've been doing fine on your own and didn't need our help. However, if you do need either of us, just call. We'll leave work immediately. No giant parties while we're gone. Have a good day._

_Love, Dad_

Destiny finished reading the note and ate her cereal. The day went by semi fast. She got ahead on her homework, finishing all assignments for the week in each of the classes. When her parents got home, she had them call the doctor. He said it was mostly up to her on when she could go back to school and return to regular activities, though she should try to stay off her ankle. But it all depended on how she felt.

* * *

Okay.. Sorry to disappoint. I know this isn't where anyone wanted it to go. Just stick through it.. Wait it out with me, okay? I have a plan for this story.. I know exactly where it's going. So just keep with it.. You might like what I have planned.. I hope... :]


End file.
